


WINGS 11 - 15

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Aiba enjoyed his job at the gallery. His earliest shifts as a security guard had been at night when the building was dark and deserted. Other people asked if he ever got lonely, but he liked the opportunity to spend time enjoying the silence, gazing at the art works and trying to decipher the meaning of some of the more abstract pieces.





	WINGS 11 - 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**11\. CRY**

“It’s not like bringing a stray dog home,” Sho ranted, not even bothering to lower his voice. His wings were a deep and dangerous maroon colour, his scales rattling dangerously. “You just can’t keep him because you think he’s cute.”

Jun looked up from his task of rubbing salve into the tattered edges of Nino’s damaged wings. He glared back at Sho with narrowed eyes, his feathers fluffing out in a warning that Sho was too angry to heed.

“He was unconscious in the snow in our garden, what was I supposed to do? Just leave him there to freeze to death?” Jun hissed back like an aggravated cat.

Nino tried to back away from the angry pair, but Jun’s grip on his wing remained firm.

In all of his wildest imaginings Nino had never dared to dream that he would be in this situation and now that he was actually here, in their snug apartment with Jun’s soft fingers soothing all of the hurt out of his wings all he wanted to do was flee.

“Um actually I should be going; places to go people to see. You know how it is.” Nino tried to gather up his tattered dignity along with his even more tattered wings but still Jun wouldn’t release his vice like grip on his wing. Nino desperately wished that he would let go or at least move his hand, since the place where Jun was holding was sending some rather insistent signals to his dick, which was beginning to twitch in his jeans as if awakening from a long sleep.

Jun instantly turned his anger on Nino. “Don’t even think about it. I am not letting you out in this weather without a proper coat. Do you even have a place to stay? A job?”

To Nino’s eternal shame and surprise a sob burst out before he could stop it. Nobody had been so angrily protective of him since his mother died. He clapped his hands over his mouth but it was too late.

Sho’s look of anger instantly turned to one of embarrassment as Nino allowed the feelings of despair and hurt and confusion and whatever else he’d been bottling up inside for what felt like his entire life to flow from his body along with the flood of tears that dripped off his chin and onto their pristine polished floorboards.

Jun glared at Sho. “Look what you’ve done now,” he said as he handed Nino a handkerchief and told him to blow his nose, as if he was a kindergartener who didn’t know better. The comparison wouldn’t be far off since at the moment Nino looked like a small lost child as he hunched over in a sniffling heap, his free wing wrapped protectively over his head as he tried to control his emotions.

Jun’s own luminous brown eyes filled with tears of sympathy as he turned to look at Sho beseechingly.

“Alright, you can keep him. But if he makes a mess on the floor you’re the one who has to clean up after him.”

 

 

**12\. SILENCE**

Aiba enjoyed his job at the gallery. His earliest shifts as a security guard had been at night when the building was dark and deserted. Other people asked if he ever got lonely, but he liked the opportunity to spend time enjoying the silence, gazing at the art works and trying to decipher the meaning of some of the more abstract pieces.

His subsequent transfer to day duties had sent him into a minor panic at first. He would be expected to interact with the visitors, greeting them and helping them to look for lost items and sometimes even lost children, the mere thought of which made his palms sweaty.

On his first day when he made his way back to the break room to eat his lunch he bumped into someone coming the other way, the lacquered box the man was holding dropping to the floor and spilling its contents everywhere.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry," Aiba said tearfully as he tried to scrape up the mess. His wings were twitching with distress, the green virtually disappearing as the black took over.

"Don't upset yourself. It was only leftovers anyway. My boyfriend is away and I always make too much," said a kind and gentle voice.

Aiba looked up into a pair of beautifully coloured brown eyes. And to increase his feelings of inadequacy they belonged to the most stunning man he had ever seen who possessed a magnificent pair of wings that were presently a soothing blue tint.

"At least your lunch is safe." The words were softened by a teasing smile.

Aiba looked at the box in his hands and suddenly feeling bold said, "Um...I have more than enough for two if you don't mind sharing."

The smile he received in return made him stand a little taller.

**

It turned out that even though Jun looked as unapproachable as a marble statue his personality was warm and gentle. He chatted about his job organizing events at the gallery and spoke to Aiba as if he was a friend, instantly setting him at ease.

He even praised Aiba's cooking and asked for the recipe for his fried rice.

After that day they lunched together whenever their shifts coordinated, Jun showing him photographs that his boyfriend sent him from his current trip to Brazil. The boyfriend seemed quite handsome but it was hard to tell from the selfies that he sent since he always seemed to have his cheeks stuffed with food.

Even though Jun's wings were quite delicate and high maintenance he took pride in their luxuriant softness, showing them off to their best advantage whenever he could.

When he praised Aiba's own wings, expressing envy at their vibrancy and uniqueness Aiba shook his own wings out fully, feeling a sense of calm as they sat together and finished their lunch in a companionable silence.

 

 

**13\. SUN**

Sho winced and pulled the pillow over his head to shield his eyes. Their private two-person apartment warming party had perhaps careened a little out of control after their fourth bottle of wine. After that things were a little hazy, but he did remember Jun suggesting that they christen every room in the apartment.

He had a vague recollection of Jun sucking him off on the sofa they were drunkenly kissing on, followed by him returning the favour in his office with Jun sitting on his swivel chair, legs parted wide to allow Sho in between. Jun had then ridden him on the spare bed, bouncing hard enough on his cock to almost catapult them both onto the floor, using his wings to help to maintain his balance. But beyond that Sho couldn't really remember anything clearly.

Blinking against the early morning sun that was streaming through the uncovered window Sho could make out a familiar form silhouetted against the bright glow.

Jun was standing there completely naked, stretching languorously in the warmth. The well-defined muscles on his back rippled with his movements, his firm buttocks dimpling at the top as he clenched them as he stood on his toes flexing his calf muscles.

His wings were glittering in the yellow glow, his feathers catching and holding the light like a thousand tiny suns as the warmth made him fluff them out in pure pleasure.

"Ow! Bright!" Sho yelped as Jun pulled the pillow away.

Jun stood and glared down at him. "Come on mister. We still have the bathroom and kitchen to go after this."

Sho stared up at Jun trying to make his brain work. Only when Jun climbed onto the bed and took his cock into his mouth did Sho realize what he was talking about.

He wanted to mention the vague recollection of fucking Jun in front of the window right here in the bedroom at some strange hour of the morning, but if Jun couldn't remember, who was he to stop him when he was obviously on a mission.

 

 

**14\. SING**

Ohno only learnt that Sho and Jun had a guest staying with them when he heard singing coming from the shared laundry room one afternoon. The voice was thin and reedy but it possessed an undertone of compellingly beautiful sadness that made him pause and listen for a while before entering.

A small man with jet black wings was folding laundry with a resigned expression. staring at a pile of neatly folded socks which had one single blue sock sitting beside them.

"Did you look in the machine?" Ohno asked, making the man jump.

"Of course I did. Do you think I'm an idiot or something?"

Ohno ignored the snarky tone and went to the machine, running his fingers around under the seal at the front before pulling out a limp and still dirty looking wet blue sock.

"It likes to mess with people sometimes," Ohno said calmly as he added the dirty sock to his own load. "I'll bring it to you when my washing is done. I take it you're staying with Sho and Jun in their apartment?"

"They said it was okay for them to have an extra person living there," Nino said defensively. He'd had enough trouble with landlords before to be able to recognize one immediately.

"Don't worry, this house has always been open to those who are drawn to it," Ohno replied cryptically as he finished loading the machine, smiling calmly at Nino before walking away humming the tune that Nino had been singing earlier.

 

 

**15\. TWIST**

"You don't mind me staying?" Sho couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"Please stay for lunch. It's the least I can do after you saved me," Jun said, waggling his bandaged hand in front of Sho's face.

"Okay then," Sho replied eagerly rushing past Jun and plopping himself down on the sofa.

"If you will excuse me for a moment. I just have to..." Jun pointed at his still slightly damp feathers that were now blushing a rosy pink.

Sho cleared his throat and furled his wings tightly against his shoulder blades, embarrassed at the way they were so easily broadcasting his feelings towards this virtual stranger.

**

Jun had been gone a long time and Sho could hear muttering coming from the bathroom. Worried that there was a problem, perhaps with Jun's injury, he hesitantly made his way towards the sounds.

Standing in front of the mirror Jun was twisting one way and the other trying to groom his feathers but his bandaged hand was making it difficult. His feathers were tinged with a dark purple as he growled with frustration.

Knowing that it was against all etiquette, Sho tapped on the door and came to stand behind Jun. "I could groom them for you if you like."

Sho could have bitten his tongue off after the words were out. It was unthinkable to touch someone in such an intimate way unless you were in a relationship.

Jun met his eyes in the mirror, hesitation and doubt causing his wings to ripple with swirls of colour before he seemed to come to a decision. He had never allowed anyone to touch his wings before, but there was something compelling about Sho's gaze.

"I think that I would like that very much," Jun said, his cheeks and wings both turning a soft pink.

Sho unfurled his own wings, almost touching the walls of the tiny bathroom as he turned Jun to face him. His wings felt strangely hot as their colours intensified, changing from orange to red to violet as he ran the mobile and sensitive tips through Jun's feathers. He worked methodically, freeing any tangles and smoothing the feathers into neat rows.

Jun's eyes dilated and soft mewling noises came from him as he stared at Sho with breathless wonder as never before experienced sensations flowed through his body. Sho felt his own breathing quicken in response, his cock straining against the confines of his trousers.

He gripped Jun's shoulders, holding him upright as his body went limp and his head lolled back as if inviting Sho to kiss him.

Running on instinct alone, Sho bit lightly on Jun's neck as he increased the pressure of his strokes along his wings, finding the warm skin underneath his downy feathers and teasing it with his wingtips.

Without taking his eyes off Sho's face Jun reached down and freed Sho's erection, quickly doing the same for his own. Their hips moved together as one. Sho's large thick length rubbed againt Jun's member with a delicious pressure.

Sho gasped as Jun reached up and grabbed the base of his wings with both hands gripping him tightly as they rutted against each other. He could feel his wings throbbing as blood was pumped into them, making them thicken at the base as his cock began to leak making it slip even easier against Jun's hardness.

He gripped Jun's head holding it in place as he possessively thrust his tongue into his mouth. He mimicked the thrusting actions of his hips as he flicked the tip of his tongue against the roof of Jun's mouth.

Jun pulled away slightly, gasping for air as he felt his climax nearing.

Sho reached down between them, taking their cocks into his long fingers, pressing them against each other and increasing the friction. He slipped the tip of one wing lower, sliding it down the back of Jun's jeans and stroking it lightly across Jun's hole.

Jun cried out, his whole body twitching as he came over Sho's hand, the hot fountain of liquid making Sho come too, his cum mingling with Jun's as they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"So...are you still making me lunch?" Sho panted with a grin, earning himself a slap across the head with a flying wingtip.


End file.
